Andy West's big secret
by Kye-Pug-Kitty
Summary: HARRY POTTER HAS A BIG SECRET. HE HAS AN OLDER SISTER WHO HAS AVOIDED DUMBLEDORE AND HOGWARTS FOR YEARS AS SHE DID NOT WANT TO JOIN THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY. WHEN THE WEASLEY TWINS MAKE A QUILL THAT WILL WRITE YOUR SOULMATES NAME ON A PIECE OF PARCHMENT, HARRY HAS TO BRING HER TO HOGWARTS BECAUSE A CERTAIN BLONDE SLYTHERIN JUST SO HAPPENED TO GET THE NAME 'ANDROMEDA POTTER-WEST'


**Harry potter has a big secret. He has an older sister who has avoided dumbledore and hogwarts for years as she did not want to join the magical community. when the weasley twins make a quill that will write your soulmates name on a piece of parchment, harry has to bring her to hogwarts because a certain blonde slytherin just so happened to get the name 'Andromeda potter-West'**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Harry Potter's POV:**_

We were all in the Great Hall eating lunch and aimlessly chatting about Quidditch and the Weasley Twins' newest invention, the 'Soul Quills' which are for finding your soulmate. The way they work is that when two drops of your blood fall onto the quill it will write your soulmates name on the nearest piece of parchment. Hermione was complaining about them.

"I don't see how they could even work properly. It's obviously all a rouse to get you all to buy their products. It would take years of work to discover how to make something that discovers your soulmate."

Hermione would have gone on but a shout of "Potter!" and a very red-faced and confused Draco Malfoy appearing in front of us stopped her. "What is this Potter?!" Malfoy yelled and shoved a piece of parchment into my face. Upon reading the words I went rigid and pale. The parchment said 'Andromeda Potter-West'. That's my older sister.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT NAME?!" I roared. For a twelve year old I can be really protective of Andy, my fifteen year old sister. If she had gone to Hogwarts she would have been in her fifth year, just like Draco. _**(AN: / Let's just pretend people. Imagination!)**_

"I used one of Weasel's Soul Quills and this was the result. Now who is she?" Draco asked, but there was something different about the way he asked me about her, it was like he cared…weird.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else? Please." I asked him.

"Of course, Room of Requirement in 5 minutes" Draco said, and turned on his heel, going back to his table. I sighed and was bombarded by questions about what just happened by Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George. I ignored them all. When I saw Draco get up to leave, I followed. When we got to the Room of Requirement, Draco stopped and let me choose the room. I chanted 'A room to relax with a TV' in my head a few times and a door appeared.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friends along," Draco said, but it was obvious he didn't care if I minded at all.

"No, not at all" I replied sarcastically. We went into the room and sat down on the couches that were there. All together there was me, Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. "Now, what do you want to know?" I asked while leaning back in the comfy recliner I was in. "First of all, who is she?" Draco said softly. It was kind of creepy. "Well, she's my older sister." I replied sheepishly. Draco looked shocked.

"Then how come she's not at Hogwarts? Is she a squib?" Pansy asked with disgust.

"No, she isn't a squib. She just didn't want to join the magical community. You wanna know why? Because magic took away our parents and left us with a family that tried to fucking beat the magic out of us" I spat out.

"What age is she?" Blaise asked quietly.

"She's fifteen," I said back in the same manner.

"What is she like?" Draco asked, finally speaking up.

"Well, she is the best at making pancakes. She's an amazing dancer and singer. She's really nice, and she can be really cheeky when she wants." I said smiling all the way.

Daphne spoke for the first time. "What's that thing on the wall?"

I looked up to see a 60" Plasma TV. I gasped and ran up and started to stroke the TV. I probably looked really weird but it isn't every day you get to see a 60" Plasma 3DTV. Someone coughed.

"Oh, sorry. This is a television. It's just…it's one of the best TVs ever made." I said rubbing my neck sheepishly. They laughed and I blushed. "Who wants to see Andy dance in her dance crew?" I asked. Draco was the first to say yes. I laughed.

"Her dance crew is called 'LMNTRIX'"

 _ **(AN:/ Sup people. To see the dance just look up Step Up 5: LMNTRIX final dance. Andy is the one with the fire)**_

"That's Andy there." I said, pointing to my sister, the girl playing with fire. "I know people aren't supposed to play with fire but no-one said anything about dancing with it."

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Robert Alexander III (Or Moose) P.O.V:**_

I'm really worried about Andie. I know all about her past and stuff and I think something happened recently because when we are rehearsing here at the Cha Cha Palace she isn't concentrating at all, and when we have a break she doesn't talk to anyone and just stares off into space. "Ok guys, let's take a break!" Sean exclaimed. Ok, let's find out what's going on with Andie. "Andie? Can we talk?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. Together we walked over to the table and chairs to sit down while we talk. "What's going on Andie?" I whispered to her. "Nothing's wrong Moose. Why?" She said back. "Andie! I know you! What's wrong?" I retorted. "It's nothing big, Moose." "Is it one of your…" I nodded towards her body, meaning her scars. "Yeah, they hurt a small bit but nothing to worry about." She said in a small voice. "ANDIE, STOP SAYING IT'S NOTHING, IT'S OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING!" I accidently yelled. Everyone looked over at us. Andie glared at me. "Thanks Moose!" and she darted towards the door, but Sean was too quick for her and grabbed her around the waist and picked her up. Wow, that is awkward because they broke up 2 weeks ago. Everyone gathered around and sat down. "What's going on?" Jenny asked us. Andie was soooo pissed at me right now. "It's nothing Jenny." Guess who that was? ANDIE! "Jesus Andie! Just tell them they deserve to know!" I exclaimed. "Oh, if you think they need to know so bad you tell them!" She yelled at me. "Well, it's not my life story now is it?" I yelled back. Andie stood up "No, It isn't! So why are you so worried about it?!" She once again yelled I stood up as well. "Because I care about you Andie! You're like my sister!" I yelled. "But, I'm not! Thanks for trying to be my family but you can't replace EVERYTHING I've lost in my life!" she said while plopping into her seat. "What have you lost Andie?" Sean asked. "You guys really want to know?" She asked the crew with her head down. "Yes!" They all replied. "Ok then. My parents died when I was just about to turn four so my 1 year old brother Harry and I were sent to live with our mothers sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley as well as their son Dudley Dursley who is the same age as Harry. My parents were betrayed by their friend Peter, who sold them out to the serial killer who wanted to kill my brother. Harry's godfather, Sirius, was pretty pissed off so he went to find Peter and kill him. He found Peter but before Sirius could kill Peter, Peter cut off his finger and fled before blowing up the street. Sirius went to prison for the suspected murder of 14 people and Peter because all they could find of him was his finger. In my aunts house life was hell. We lived in the cupboard under the stairs, and we were treated as slaves. My brother only learnt his name when he started school because he was called 'boy' for most of his life, just like I was called 'girl' sometimes even 'slut' because once I turned 10, I had my virginity stolen by my whale of an uncle. I was also beaten for talking and I have a grand total of over two hundred scars all over my body. Did I mention that the murderer was a wizard named Voldemort that my brother was hit with a killing curse and survived and is now known as The-Boy-Who-Lived and he goes to the boarding school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh and how can I forget that I'm a witch who decided 'ya know what? Fuck that shit-hole that they call the Wizarding world! They took away my family and my life. Who needs them! I have my wand and Harrys school books! I can teach myself! Are ye all satisfied? You better be because I just told you so much of my life, it's unbelievable!" Andie said and had to take deep breaths when she was finished. Everyone looked shocked. Might as well tell them now. "By the way, I attended Hogwarts for 3 years" I said while ducking my head. "My full name is Andromeda Potter-West." Andie said. "And I am leaving for England!" "WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. "ya, my brother needs me at Hogwarts and I'm going" "Can we come as well?" The Santiago Twins asked together hopefully. "Sure" Andie said in exasperation.


End file.
